


twilight

by tokyomew



Series: in the night (she hears it callin’) [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, jenos 3am thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyomew/pseuds/tokyomew
Summary: oh baby baby, i can’t sleep





	twilight

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by twilight by kim lip

When Jeno rolls over to the cooler side of his bed and when he sees that the blinking digital clock on his bedside table tells him it is nearing 3 am, all he can do is sigh deeply. It is his millionth sigh within the hour- Jisung sleeping in the room just to the right of his own can vouch for that. 

Deep in the pits of his chest, inching out to the rest of his self, is a feeling of an unmistakable longing. This was the first night in a long while that he was not accompanied by Donghyuck. Thinking of his name brought on another wave of frustration, mostly stemming from the fact that the boy was not currently snoring faintly in his arms. He missed the feeling of sunlight in his hands. 

He’s done it all already; leafing through the pages of a novel wishing for rest to overtake him, but getting distracted by his own thoughts of warm honey skin and sun kissed smiles. He can’t even recall the title of the book. He’s tried counting sheep, breathing exercises, and even listening to ASMR rain sounds, but he inevitably just allows his mind to drift to the thought of a boy with the smoothest of voices and the most golden of hearts. It was that same voice he was missing the most just about now. A voice that would unwind his tension with just a few soft tones of something sweet. He craves to hear it all slurred and sleepy and telling him he loves him. 

Jeno resorts to rolling onto his back and staring up into the nothingness of the ceiling since everything else seems to remind him of the other boy even the moon which shed the same moonlight in which they had shared their hesitant first kisses. The clean white of it seems to mock him, reflecting the color of his bedsheets and thus reminding him that they could’ve been wrapped up around Donghyuck by now- if it weren’t for late night schedules and practicing. He runs a hand through his already mussed hair and thinks to himself how he must be going crazy.

He blames the managers. He blames the company. He blames the sip of Jaemin’s pitch black death trap of a coffee order he had accidentally taken a sip of earlier, mistaking it for his own. All of them reasons for Jeno’s insomniatic restlessness. He also skirts around the actual reason with the simple excuse of he’s already thinking about that enough. And when it comes down to it, it’s not  _ really  _ Donghyuck’s fault. It’s not his fault Jeno was so enamored with his melodic singing or intoxicatingly sweet scent or his prettily plump lips or even the constellation of moles mapped out along his face and neck. In the grand scheme of things, it’s not anybody’s fault. So he stops fighting it.

A rush of adoration washes over him. Warmth encompasses his entire soul and body- and it’s not from the comforter draped over him. He no longer attempts to resist the thoughts taking over him. Images of his sunflower boy flash onto the back of his eyelids and he has to say a quick thanks to the Lord above for his blessing of a rather impressive memory. 

The relief Jeno feels from the rush of endorphins he gets thinking of the other boy results in a feeling of peace. It is something akin to bliss- a clear soothingness that only Donghyuck could really bring out in him. The thought of the other boy makes his heart pound just the slightest bit harder and his head fuzzy in all the right ways. 

It is nearing dawn when he finally starts drifting. The sun readies itself to break out of the horizon to chase away the night sky and the dew that has collected on the grass blades threaten to spill. His eyelids grow ever so heavy, a burden to even try and attempt to keep open. So he rests them, his eyelashes falling softly against his cheek. His breathing evens out and slows. The world dips into a silence and Jeno’s mental fatigue finally reaches his physical body whether he’d like it to or not. He could spend the rest of the night and the rest of eternity thinking about him. Much to his discontent, in the end, sleep must prevail. 

Donghyuck himself had given him a tender reminder to not wait up for him, already knowing Jeno would. He proved him correct. He had teased that he would be so busy that night he would let it slip from his own mind to wish Jeno a good night if he were to arrive back in the room before morning. At this point though. he’s sure he would be happy to wake up to him instead. A morning call is in his best interests- especially if it happened to include, but not limit itself to, morning kisses and cuddles until they’re forcibly torn from each other and out of bed. He just hopes he can dream of Donghyuck leading him to paradise where only the two of them could exist, of somewhere they could live unabashedly in love. 

A creak at his door stirs him gently, but does not disturb the ambiance enough for him to open his eyes again. His eyelids feel rather too heavy anyway. He hums drowsily in acknowledgement at the muted footfalls that approach him at his bed. He feels the blanket over him shift, his left side getting ambushed with a rush of cool air and then everything is warm again. In fact, everything is even warmer than before.

A head of silky, slightly damp hair smelling of his very own shampoo finds its way into the crook of his neck, whispering a soft “good night,” against his skin and staining his heart with an immeasurable amount of love in that moment. Jeno knew he wouldn’t forget. 

His skin is warm as always, likely fresh out of the shower. It burns where they touch, but not in an uncomfortable way, more in a way that is familiar and drowsy like warm milk before bed. It soothes him. 

A balmy arm stretches over his middle and around him, locking him into place- as if he was going to go anywhere in the first place. In his tired mind, he can only think about how silly it was that he was being held onto so tightly, akin to a child’s grasp. It is his last thought as his consciousness finally slips away from him. The delicate smile still painted on his lips does not fade even into the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> jeno’s late night thoughts and also MY late night thoughts i literally wrote this half asleep. also i really want to write a full length nohyuck but idk if i can commit...
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated ♡
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/guanhengs) | [twt](https://twitter.com/renhyuks)


End file.
